


Stay

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Post-Quest of Erebor, Reunions, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) grew close with the line of Durin during the quest to reclaim Erebor, but had to leave them once the battle was over to return to her ailing father in the Iron Hills. After thirty two years, she returns to Erebor for Thorin’s wedding ceremony and is reunited with members of the company.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FILI FRIDAY FRENS HAVE SOME FLUFF! So this story was inspired by @mewpet ‘s (on tumblr) so so beautiful art of Older!Fili. If anyone knows how to link things on here feel free to comment and teach me! GO GIVE HER SOME LOVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Hope you guys enjoy this story  
Kurduwê: My Heart

It felt as if you had finally dozed off when another chill ran through your body and left you groaning out loud. After a long debate with yourself, you threw the heavy furs and blankets off your legs and tip toed over to the window that was stuck open. This was your fourth attempt to close the damn thing. The stone floor was rough like frozen snow beneath your feet and your dry, red fingers felt as if they would tear off as you pulled on the unmoving window.

“After thirty two years, you’d think they’d have better windows in this damn mountain,” you mumbled to yourself.

You’d arrived at Erebor from the Iron Hills just hours ago, being later than you’d intended. You’d planned for a week of travel, but the snow slowed your journey and you were out in the cold for an extra day. After a small but warm welcome in the late evening, all you wanted to do was slide into a cozy bed and sleep, but it seemed even that simple luxury was trying its best to elude you tonight.

You wrapped your borrowed dressing gown around you tight, tying the string in a bow, before you padded over to the door of your chambers to peek around again for some guard or kind passerby who may help. When you stuck your head out into the dark corridor, you smiled to yourself, seeing a familiar head of golden hair glow in the low torch light.

“Fili!” you whispered.

He turned to you, returning your grin, allowing his bright blue eyes to sparkle in amusement. “What is it, (Y/N)? Why are you still awake?”

“I could ask you the same question,” you said, hanging out the door. “Will you come in here and help me close this damn window?”

He chuckled. “(Y/N) asking for help. This may be a first.”

“Just get in here.”

He followed you inside and closed the door behind him. “Mahal, it’s freezing in here,” he said.

You rolled your eyes. “Still sharp as a tack, you are,” you mumbled.

“Do you want my help or not?”

You nudged him to the far wall, pulling your robes around you in an attempt to keep the warmth in. “Please, Fi. I-it’s stuck open.” You surprised even yourself with the nickname. It slipped out and you watched his lips twitch.

You watched him fiddle with the lock and the hinge, doing exactly what you had done four times before. Then, he smacked it further open with the heel of his hand and pulled it shut with a slam. He wiggled the handle and the window didn’t budge. “Well, that won’t be opening again any time tonight. I’ll have someone replace it tomorrow. I’m sorry it gave you trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, Fili. Thank you.”

You didn’t know quite what to do now. You had exchanged letters with Fili and his family while you lived in the Iron Hills, but you hadn’t actually seen him since Erebor was reclaimed. That had been thirty two years ago.

“Did you have a safe journey? We didn’t get a chance to speak much when you first arrived,” he said, walking over to the dark, cold hearth next to the bed. He knelt on the hard floor and began to stack a large pile of wood together.

“You don’t have to do that,” you said. “I don’t want to keep you.”

You heard him snicker but he didn’t turn from his work. “I have been waiting to see you again for thirty years, (Y/N). You’re not keeping me. And before you say it, I’m fully aware you know how to light a fire. I haven’t forgotten how you could get a blaze going faster than any of us.”

You kicked your foot out to nudge his hand. “That’s because I never stacked the wood like that.”

His hand dropped and he sent you a playful glare. He yanked a chair by its leg and set it next to him. “Sit. Now. And tell me about your journey.”

You breathed out a laugh and did as you were told, tucking your feet under you. “There’s not much to tell. The weather didn’t lift an inch the whole trip, it snowed every day.”

“You can thank Thorin for setting his wedding in the dead of winter.” Fili struck the flint, sending a hot spark into the pile of wood.

“Waiting for good weather is the last thing you want to do when you’re in love. But he can blame himself when he has an extra guest staying in the mountain until spring because I will not travel in the snow again,” you laughed, watching Fili pull another chair in front of the fire and sit next to you.

“You know you’re always welcome here.”

You hummed. You couldn’t help but smile when you looked at him. Thirty two years of hard work and duty to his people had only made him more handsome. His hair had grown long, but he wore it the same old way and the edges of it glowed red in the light of the fire. He was larger and stronger than when you’d last seen him. When he smile at you, lines around his eyes revealed he had probably spent most of his time laughing. It made you glad.

“The years have barely touched you,” he said. You laughed because he’d been thinking the same thing you were.

“I see you haven’t been so lucky,” you said. He dropped his head and laughed, but you took his hand. “I kid, Fili. You look wonderful. You look happy.”

Your eyes met and he nodded. Then he squeezed your hand. “And you look cold. Come over here.” He stood, not allowing your answer, and lifted you from your chair to place you in his lap instead.

“Fili, this is not necessary,” you laughed.

“It is. You’re just about frozen solid and I won’t have Thorin punishing me for failing to take care of you.” He reached for one of the furs on the bed and wrapped it around your shoulders. “Now,” he sighed. “I believe you were just telling me how much you’ve missed me.”

You breathed out a laugh and set your blanket covered arm around his shoulders. “I’ve missed everyone very much.” You let your free hand lift to run a finger through the thick hair that covered his cheek. “But, yes, I have missed my favorite dwarf. How is Kili, anyway? I haven’t seen him yet.”

Fili leaned his head back and groaned. Then he laughed. “He’s very excited to see you. He hasn’t stopped chattering since you sent your letter telling us you were coming to the ceremony. But he is terribly angry with you.”

“Why?”

“Because you haven’t come to visit us before now.” His hand snuck under the thick fur to hold your waist and you felt his thumb wave over your back. The mischievous twinkle in his eye was still shining.

“And this is how _Kili_ feels?”

“Yes,” he said. “He also employed me to find out if you had any courting braids. Or bridal braids? Things of that nature. But I don’t see any.” His eyes roamed over your long, thick hair with a look of relief.

“No. None of those for me. What about him?” You looked to Fili’s hair as you spoke, not seeing anything out of the ordinary for him. You felt your stomach flip with joy, thinking he was still unattached.

“Oh, Kili, yes. You remember Tauriel?”

“Of course. How could I forget?” You let the fur slide from your shoulders, finally feeling warm. You weren’t sure if the heat you felt was from the roaring fire or if it was radiating from Fili himself. “And the rest of the company?”

He smirked, knowing you were playing his little game. “Well, Thorin, obviously. But other than that, no one else has… even looked at any other since you left.”

You barely nodded, feeling your breath get caught in your chest. “Does Kili have any other questions for me?”

His smile fell and he ran the back of his knuckles gently down your cheek. “Will you stay in Erebor? Not just until spring, but for good.”

“Well, I-”

“I know that you had to return to the Iron Hills after Erebor was reclaimed. You had to be with your father, to take care of him but aren’t you there alone now? Is there any reason for you to be away from- us any longer?”

His grip on you had tightened as he spoke. You remembered how badly you had wanted to stay in Erebor with him thirty years ago, instead of going back to the Iron Hills. And now, you really were alone there, but if you stayed here at the mountain, you’d never be alone. And though you and Fili had never voiced your feelings for each other, you knew in your heart they were there and returned with equal fervor.

“I need you here,” he said. “I can’t bear to watch you leave again. You’ve broken my heart once, please don’t do it again. I love you, (Y/N), and I want you to stay with me.”

His words shook you. Leaving him the first time had ruined you, but you didn’t think it affected him that much. Your trembling fingers held his jaw. “I won’t do anything to hurt you ever again. I’ll stay. But only because Kili wants me to.”

He reached for the back of your neck and pulled you down to meet his kiss. His fingers roamed your face and hair while you wrapped your hands around his shoulders. His kisses were slow and deep, radiating the same warmth you’d felt the first time you’d met him. In this moment, you felt like your life had finally truly begun and you made a vow to yourself. You’d never leave his side again.

You drew away, resting your forehead against his. “I love you too, kurduwê.”


End file.
